


good boy

by JeanSouth



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Pet Play, more pet play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:26:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanSouth/pseuds/JeanSouth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke thinks Makoto would make a good dog. i'm trash and this is porn. now a second chapter based on the prompt "I think your dog likes my dog".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i'm proud of this

From the get-go, Makoto reminds Sousuke of a puppy. He figures it might be the appeal of his can’t-say-no green eyes, the near cute demeanour of his body language, or the way he turns fiercely, subtly protective in a split second when the occasion calls for it.

Whatever it is, Sousuke wants to  _tame_  it.   
  
Which is hardly easy: he finds excuses to follow Rin to Iwatobi, to swim in the same lane, up close to Makoto, and eventually, he can make up enough excuses for them to hang out.

"Here," he offers, right after a fierce discussion of the swimsuits used in the recent Olympics. Makoto is agreeable but smart, and makes valid points. His smile (big, pleased) at Sousuke’s offer of the big plate of chicken nuggets between them makes him feel like he just gave praise and a treat. "Well done."

And well, it’s not like Sousuke doesn’t respect him as a person (as a competitor, a pillar of support to his friends, a fantastic big brother, and all-around nice person), but there’s an ache in his belly to see how far he can push Makoto, how well he takes orders.

So near the end of summer, they start dating. Makoto is as good a boyfriend as a friend: he blushes if he’s kissed in public, but brings picnic boxes for days off.

"Makoto," he starts, duffel gym bag by his side. It has everything he needs if he gets his way. "I want you to do me a favour. I think you’ll like it."

And in true Makoto fashion (for  _of course_  he trusts his boyfriend) he agrees with a smile and without question, and follows to the nearest mid-quality hotel.

(Sousuke is almost certain Makoto thinks he just wants sex, and he leaves the illusion unshattered.)

"Why don’t you take that off?" he suggests helpfully, tugging at buttons on Makoto’s shirt, then his jeans, then his underwear, until Makoto hesitates.

"Why don’t you undress, too?" his hands stay on his hips as his fingers curl around the edges of his briefs. Sousuke can imagine soft, pointed ears turning down at the tilt of Makoto’s head, and can barely wait.

"Trust me, okay?" he ventures, rummaging for lube. He’s glad everything arrived on time, and gladder no one checked his mail. Lube in one hand, he keeps eyecontact as he works Makoto’s briefs off. "I think you’ll really like this."

Uncapping the lube, he slicks his fingers and watches Makoto’s legs twitch shut. His nervousness is almost cute. Sousuke kisses his knee, and works his thighs apart with tiny bites and soothing hands. The lube leaves slick trails on Makoto’s skin, then his hole.

"It feels weird," he squirms as the first finger enters him, then the second, and yelps as they scissor open. The noise goes straight to Sousuke’s cock, making him rub lightly against the sheets under him for relief. The toy is only small anyway, so he tides himself over with the thought it will be soon.

With a soothing noise he adds a third finger when he pulls them out halfway, and thrust them back in, over and over, until Makoto looks comfortably horny.

On a whim, Sousuke takes a gamble and picks the unboxed toy from his bag. It’s fully battery operated, a deep green colour with several settings to vibrate on, and a remote to control it. A slightly fluffy, Makoto-brown tail sprouts from the end.

"I’d like you to put this in," Sousuke says with as much charm and confidence as he can muster. It’s quiet for a good five minutes before he puts the toy next to the lube, and ignores it in favour of fastening the two fluffy ears to Makoto’s head. A shocked stare follows him, leaving Makoto at a loss of words for once.

"Really?" he asks, and Sousuke nods, sitting at the foot of the bed again, completely serious. With a hard swallow, Makoto goes for the toy, slicking it. When he places the tip at his hole, he glances up for guidance.

"Deep breaths," Sousuke almost purrs, palming his cock through his jeans. He’s so close to what he wants that he can almost taste it. On a long inhale, Makoto gets the head inside and shudders, pentrating himself until the shaft is fully inside him. Sousuke kneels further onto the bed, over Makoto, and steals a deep kiss. The dark red blush on Makoto’s face suits him charmingly. He admires it for a moment before he slips on a collar and leash before he recovers from the feeling of the toy inside him. "Good boy."

The words make Makoto’s cock twitch, and he follows obediently when Sousuke tugs the leash and slowly guides him off the low bed. Hesitantly, he crawls, the weight of the tail making the toy shift inside him every time he moves his legs. He almost seems relieved when Sousuke sits, legs spread wide, and guides Makoto between them. When he sits neatly he’s rewarding with a gentle rub behind the ears, then under his chin. He almost relaxes when Sousuke motions to his cock, bulging under his jeans.

Catching on immediately, Makoto raises a hand to undo the zip until he’s stopped by a sharp noise.

"Cute dogs don’t have hands," Sousuke reminds him, basking in the experience. He reaches down and pops the button and zip himself, then shimmies his jeans down a little in a show of mercy. Bracing his hands just in front of his knees, Makoto leans in and tugs the boxers down with his teeth instead, letting Sousuke’s cock free. With a bit of encouragement, the takes the tip in his mouth and sucks with all the focus he has, trying to do his best.

When his eyes slip closed, looking like he’s enjoying the experience, Sousuke turns the dial on the remote in his hand and watches Makoto’s body go tense. He stops sucking and his hips jerk for something rub his cock against or grind his ass on to make the vibrator go deeper. He moans when Sousuke turns it up higher, cock bobbing as his hips rock back and forth.

"Please," he groans, but obediently doesn’t touch himself.

"Cute dogs can’t talk," Sousuke says blithely, guiding Makoto back to his cock as a reminder. He whimpers and whines, bobbing back and forth on Sousuke’s cock. The ears stuck on his head bounce in time with the movement every time he tries to suck the cock deep into his throat.

Eventually the sound of Makoto’s soft whines, the sight of his stiff cock and nipples, and the suction of his mouth are too much, but he keeps Sousuke’s stiff cock deep in his mouth while he comes, drinking him down and suckling on his cock until he’s milked dry.

When he’s done he rests his head on Sousuke’s thigh, looking up at him and panting. There’s a small puddle of semen on the floor where precome is dripping liberally from Makoto’s cock, and he seems to almost beg.

"You forgot to say the magic word," Sousuke smiles, carding a hand through Makoto hair. His internal conflict is almost visible, until he finally gives up.

"Woof," he eventually almost whipsers, but it’s good enough for Sousuke. He doesn’t like noisy dogs. Crooning out praise, he tugs at the leash until Makoto kneels closer, then slips a leg between his thighs.

"Go on," he says, letting Makoto raise up further and rub his cock along Sousuke’s leg. He grinds even harder when the vibrating inside him intensifies, and eventually comes with his moans muffled in Sousuke’s abdomen. After a few minutes’ recovery, Sousuke feels a wicked grin start to dawn.

"Now lick it off."


	2. Chapter 2

"What a greedy puppy," Rin tilted his head, leaning left to get a better view of his cute dog on the floor. His fluffy blue tail was held on where it protruded from a red plug fit snugly into his ass, his hole twitching around it in time to the shy, gentle licks Makoto laved on his dripping cock. The ears attached to his headband trembled along with his body each time he turned his head and squeezed his eyes shut to try to ground himself, stopping himself from thrusting forwards. After all, Rei was a good boy, and he obeyed Ri’s orders beautifully.

"He always is," Sousuke agreed proudly, nudging at Makoto’s side until he rolled onto his back and spread his legs, his heavy cock twitching on his stomach, heavy and swollen with the need to cum blocked by the tight cock ring. Sousuke ran the back of his knuckles over Makoto’s swollen cock until his hips jerked despite his focus on Rei’s cock. Reaching up, Sousuke cupped Rei’s chin in his hand and cooed quietly, tugging him forward slowly but surely until he was face to face with Makoto’s cock. He glanced up at him anxiously, waiting for an order despite his embarrassment at being seen naked and on all fours by his captain, treated like a dog in heat. "Go on, boy. Taste him…"

With Sousuke’s permission, he flicked his tongue out to taste, then leaned in to suck on the tip, relishing the slightly bitter taste of cum pooling on his tongue. From where Rin sat, he was treated to the sight of Rei kneeling on all fours with a slight bulge visible where Rin could catch a glimpse of his throat. Pride swelled in his chest at Rei taking Makoto to the root, swallowing around the head of his cock until Makoto bucked up and almost reached out to push his head down deeper, only catching himself at the last moment with a seeking glance at Sousuke.

“I think my dog likes your dog,” Rin mentioned conversationally, sliding two fingers in beside Rei’s toy, making sure he was slick and loose around it. “Mine’s like a bitch in heat already. You should feel how wet he is.”

With a hum, Sousuke leaned over them, smiling softly at Makoto as he slipped a finger in beside Rin’s, forcing a strangled groan from Rei.

“He’s soaking,” Sousuke praised, pushing his finger in past the second knuckle as Rei’s hole twitched happily at the praise. He added a second and scissored them, looking at the size of the toy sceptically. “I bet Makoto could fit in there.”

For a second, Makoto’s eyes shot wide and his hands crept up the back of Rei’s thighs to feel at his hole, stretching him further around the toy.

“I’ve been training him to raise his tail and take a dick in him,” Rin patted his ass proudly, stroking it when Rei pushed it back into his hand. Rei’s hole let go of his fingers with a wet sound when he pulled them out and tugged at his leash to get him to come forward. “He’s really a good bitch.”

As if on cue, Makoto rolled over, nudging his nose between Rei’s thighs to nuzzle up to his hole, licking over it delicately before trying to worm his tongue inside and lick him until he was wet, like he’d been taught to do.

“Don’t worry about getting him wet,” Sousuke soothed, his hands spreading Rei’s ass wide as his arms gave out, leaving him with his ass in the air and his cheek pressed to the soft carpet. “He’s already nice and slick for you. C’mon, mount him… good boy.”

His fingers inched closer to Rei’s hole to make room beside the toy and line Makoto up when he shifted closer to cover Rei with his body. He thrust forward as soon as Sousuke made a pleased noise, rutting forward in short, sharp thrust with his face buried in the crook of Rei’s neck.

Small, soft moans left him between his panted, ragged breaths, mingled with Rei’s near-pained whimpers. He looked overstuffed and on the brink of tears, too well-fucked to think or talk besides muffled pleas for more, forgetting his master’s orders to not talk.

“No one likes noisy dogs,” Rin reminded him, a hand tangling in his hair to force him to look up. His eyes were blank, completely taken over by pleasure, but he leaned down to bite at his forearm to stop the words from coming, knowing he’d only get one warning before he was punished for his misbehaviour. Rin let go and stepped back, sitting on the couch where he had the best angle of Rei’s cock bobbing back and forth to Makoto’s rhythm. “How long do you think they can last before we have to let them come?”

Next to him, Sousuke hummed, a small vibrator in his hands for Makoto, as soon as he felt like using it.

“Half an hour, full hour…” he shrugged, raising his brows at their shocked looks, and smiled faintly. “It depends if they’re obedient or not.”

In front of him, Makoto thrust in harder, drawing a strangled cry from Rei, eager to please as ever.


End file.
